Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 51
Blader's Spirit (Japanese: ブレーダーの心 The Blader Spirit) is the 51st and final episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion, and the 51st episode of the second Beyblade series. It aired in Japan on March 28, 2010 and aired March 12, 2011 in the United States. Plot Gingka and the others have just witnessed Ryuga's transformation into a monster. Ryuga tries to take control of L-Drago but L-Drago continues to possess him. Ryo approaches Gingka's friends, and tells them what is happening. Due to the battles L-Drago fought in Battle Bladers, L-Drago's power has grown immensely. Those who try to harness L-Drago's power become corrupted just like Ryuga. Ryuga controlled L-Drago and now, L-Drago used it's "Dark Aura" to take control of Ryuga, therefore turning him into a monster. There is darkness (That being L-Drago) and there is light (That being Pegasus). Mankind's actions determine what will happen. Once, great people like Doji have been corrupted by L-Drago. Ryuga agrees and continues to fight Gingka. Ryo finishes by telling Gingka that he will have to beat L-Drago in order to save the future of everybody. Suddenly, the spirits of the Bladers who had their power sucked by L-Drago (Kyoya, Tsubasa, and Hikaru) appear. They tell Gingka that he can and will beat Ryuga if he uses the Blader's Spirit. This along with the encouragement of Gingka's friends and the audience gives Gingka the willpower that he needs in order to beat L-Drago. Storm Pegasus latches back onto Lightning L-Drago and startles Ryuga, who tries to fight back. Although it seems that Gingka may beat Ryuga, he tells everyone that he has to save Ryuga. At first, the audience is confused but Gingka tells them it is L-Drago that is controlling Ryuga. He has to save him, if not, Ryuga will be trapped forever, controlled by L-Drago. Gingka uses the power of the Blader's Spirit to attack L-Drago with such force that Pegasus takes L-Drago up into space where Gingka uses the Special Move, Galaxy Nova. Pegasus strikes L-Drago and tackles it back into the arena. After the smoke and rubble settle Gingka falls off of the stadium. However, Pegasus saves Gingka and Gingka rides on the back of Pegasus. Ryuga falls from the stadium as well and turns back into his normal state. He saves Ryuga from falling and they land down on the ground. It turns into morning as Gingka finds a cracked L-Drago on the ground. Ryuga picks L-Drago up and leaves. Gingka has just beaten L-Drago, saving the universe's future. Gingka congratulates Pegasus for winning but before he finishes, Pegasus turns into dust and disappears. Gingka is confused at this as his friends arrive to congratulate him. Ryo tells Gingka that he is proud of his son for accomplishing what he couldn't. Gingka thanks him, but explains that Pegasus has disappeared. Everyone gets startled by this while Ryo tries to explain this. He thinks that since Pegasus was using power far beyond its limit, it used all of its power and due to this, Pegasus disappeared. However he tells Gingka not to worry as Pegasus is only resting its wings and one day it will come back. Gingka accepts this as all Bladers are happy to know Gingka won. All Bladers say "3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!" as Gingka jumps into the sky! Major Events *Gingka defeats Ryuga and damages L-Drago. *Ryuga is freed from the Dark Power. *Kyoya, Tsubasa and Hikaru recover from their battles with Ryuga. *Gingka becomes the Battle Bladers Champion and the No. 1 Blader in the World. *Storm Pegasus 105RF disappears after defeating L-Drago. *Although Gingka was supposed to bring Lightning L-Drago 100HF back to Koma Village, Ryuga kept it instead. *The Beyblade: Metal Fusion season ends. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Ryuga *Ryo Hagane *Yu Tendo *Hyoma *Tsubasa Otori *Hikaru Hasama *Osamu *Takashi *Akira *Blader DJ *Ryutaro Fukami *Tobio Oike *Tetsuya Watarigani *Kumasuke Kumade *Kumata Kumade *Kumaji Kumade *Dan Sodo *Reiki Sodo *Teru Saotome *Sora Akatsuki *Busujima *Reiji Mizuchi *Hokuto *Django *Face Hunters *Echizen *Taraba *Kazuki *Yui Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's; Featured, disappears) *Lightning L-Drago 100HF (Ryuga's) Beybattles *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Ryuga (Lightning L-Drago 100HF) = Gingka & Pegasus Special Moves Used *Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction (Lightning L-Drago 100HF) *Galaxy Nova (Storm Pegasus 105RF) Trivia *Every character in the season appears in the ending scene, with the exception of Ryuga and Doji. *The above text also mentions that Doji does not make an appearance in this episode, and Ryuga turned into a monster during the previous episode. *This is the only episode where Echizen is featured in person, meaning that he is still alive. *They made a mistake where the younger Zeo Abyss and his friends under Blader DJ's arm, and the Chinese DJ above Busujima are in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion